Inhabiting the Worlds of Others
by SweetestReject
Summary: Complete!Weird little diddy...Basically, I fall asleep and get sucked into Jess Mastriani's world, and then Suze Simon's. Yeah. I was bored...


Ok, this is a one shot. I got REALLY bored and just started writing.  
  
BASICALLY, I fall asleep after reading the 1800 books and mediator books. Weird things happen while I sleep though. Just read, please?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the 1800 or mediator characters. You all know this. I don't own any thing that may come out of the books either. I just wrote this little diddy for fun, because I was bored. It doesn't necessarily mean I want the books to change! Really!!!  
  
**Kaitie (ME!!!)'s POV:  
**Lightning stuck, making the sky bright purple just moments before thunder shook my small apartment. I turned on my TV- only to have it go out a second later. "Stupid power outage!" I cursed. That ruled out getting online as well. What else to do? I got in bed and a lit a couple candles carefully for light. I pulled out "When Lightning Strikes", the first of the 1-800-Where-R-U series and started reading the same words I've read a hundred times over.  
  
Several hours later, I fell asleep, content after reading all four 1-800 books, and all five Mediator books. I blew out the candles and fell asleep. Lightning struck again, right outside my window...I felt a burst of electricity go through the window.  
  
"Mastriani? You ok?" I opened my eyes cautiously to see a guy about 6 foot standing over me. He had longish-curly dark hair, a slightly crooked nose, and the broadest shoulders I've ever seen. His eyes were light blue, I thought at first, but then noticed they were actually gray. I looked around. I was sitting in an auditorium, watching the drama club go on with rehearsal. Most of the audience was actually kids from detention it looked like, and suddenly my brain clicked.  
  
He called me...Mastriani? But wait...That meant...HOLY SHIT!  
  
I'm talking to ROB WILKINS.  
  
A FICTIONAL character.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" I was slightly disoriented. I mean, there's no way in hell I was talking to someone Meg Cabot created. This is all an elaborate joke Manda or Toni or Alex planned for me. Haha. Very funny guys!  
  
Rob smirked. "Mastriani, you're in detention. I think this week it's because you slugged Jeff Day." Oh shit! I was in the first book! But wait...what day is it?  
  
"Uh...what day is it?" I didn't care if I sounded like an idiot. I really didn't. I mean, I'm probably passed out at home, bleeding to death or in a coma or something.  
  
"Friday." Rob- or a guy who looked a lot like what Rob was supposed to look like- wore an amused grin on his face. "You OK?"  
  
Friday...Ok, that's after she was struck by lightning, and is about to go to Paoli to find Sean, right? Yeah. "Um, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little out of it." Ha. A little out of it? That's the understatement of the year!  
  
"Alright, so you wanna head out now?" Rob asked, grabbing his leather jacket and starting to walk towards the aisle. I shook my head, waiting for my friends to pop out with a hidden camera, and followed him.  
  
I think I started freaking out when I saw my reflection in the mirrors on Rob's motorcycle. Instead of my blonde hair, green eyes, and abnormally pale skin (I'm not an albino, I just can't tan for anything), I saw straight brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly tanned skin. Shakily, I pulled on the helmet and climbed on the bike. "Paoli, huh?" Rob said.  
  
"Uh..yeah." I figured I'd have to follow the book so that nothing got screwed up. We got there, outside Sean's house (Don't ask how I knew where to go. I get lost trying to go to school.) and then went to Chick's. I followed the book to the letter, relishing the kiss with Rob. He's a better kisser than the book lets on, let me tell you.  
  
When I fell asleep, I was kind of praying I wouldn't wake up in my body.  
  
I got my prayer. I didn't wake up in my body. I woke up in Suze Simon's!  
  
I glanced around. I was sitting in a computer lab, mindlessly tapping a pencil against Suze's trig worksheet. "What the hell is going on?" I thought to myself. I stared down at my feet, remembering that she'd work Jimmy Choo mules without breaking them in first. Ow! Suze wasn't being dramatic about this. My- well, her- feet hurt like hell!  
  
"Miss me, Suze?" A voice said close to my ear.  
  
Paul! OMG! Ok, I'm a total fan of Jesse, I really am, but Paul? Total hottie. Definitely. Ah! But I had to play this book to the letter as well.  
  
"Leave me alone." I said, trying to remember the exact words of this chapter. Thank God I've read the book a million and one times.  
  
"Aw, come on, Simon." Paul said, pulling over a chair and straddling it. God damn, he's even hotter in person! "Admit it. You don't hate me half as much as you pretend to."  
  
"Wanna bet?" That wasn't the exact words, but oh well. "Listen, Paul, I have a lot of work to do-" I started to say, tapping Suze's pencil against her notebook.  
  
As he had in the books, Paul swiped her notebook and asked, "Who's Craig Jankow?"  
  
"Nobody." I said.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Paul said, smirking. "I thought maybe he'd gone and replaced me in your affections. Does Jesse know? About this Craig guy, I mean?"  
  
I glared at him, like Suze was supposed to, although it was really hard to not throw an arm around his neck and kiss him. I tried to remember what Suze had said next. Something about Craig...Oh yeah. "Craig happens to be dead." I whispered.  
  
"So?" Paul smirked again. "I thought that was how you liked 'em."  
  
"You are insuffereable." I said, aiming to grab Suze's notebook and failing. He went on about the perks of having a dead boyfriend, I tried to remember Suze's lines, but it was kind of like being told last minute to replace the lead in a play. You may know everything by heart, but there's a certain quality missing.  
  
We got to the part of the chapter where Paul and Suze are discussing soul transference. "Take over his brother's body?" I gripped the arms of the computer chair. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Paul raised an eyebrow at me. "Doesn't sound familiar, eh? What HAS the good father been teaching you, I wonder? Not much, from the sound of things."  
  
"What are you talking about?" I demanded, trying to use a fierce tone. "How can someone take over someone else's body?"  
  
"I told you that there was a lot you didn't know about being a mediator." Paul leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "And a lot more that I could teach you, if you'd just give me the chance."  
  
I stared at him. This was the part of the book where Suze agrees to go to his place after school to learn about shifting and soul transference. "Alright." I said, trying to remember the words. "I'll come over to your place after school. But only if you'll tell me about...about that." Oh yeah, I'm good!  
  
"Fine." Paul said. "I'll pick you up at the main gate at three. Be there on time, or I'll leave without you."  
  
After a bit of a tiff with Cee and Adam- so much cuter than I thought he was, really- I was reluctantly getting into Paul's car. Actually, I was faking reluctance. I knew what was going to happen. A lot of boring information that I didn't have to worry about, and then making out with Paul. To be followed by running away, being rescued by Neil Jankow, almost getting killed by Craig Jankow, then finally going home, taking care of my feet, and then seeing Jesse!  
  
Ok, I was on edge. I really was. I tried to follow the book as best I could, but I'm pretty sure I made an error or two. I so let my own feelings get in the way. Like, the part where Suze is saying how in the heat of the moment, she may or may not have thrown her free arm around Paul's neck? Yeah, I was so routing for her to do that, so I did. Our little lip lock session went on way longer than it was supposed to, but then I took control of myself and followed the rest of the book.  
  
When I finally walked into Suze's house, and up the steps to her room, I was hoping I didn't screw up anything crucial. I mean, how much would Mediator fans hate me?  
  
Then I heard the Spanish curse, and knew I probably hadn't screwed up anything too bad. "Querida, what have you done to yourself?" I turned and saw Jesse standing there.  
  
Ok, seriously? Why can I never find guys who actually look like the ones in these books? Jesse=HOTTIE! OH MY GOD! Ok, have you seen J Lo's music video, that one in black and white, and everyone's dancing around, and there's that really hot Spanish guy J Lo dances with? Ok, so him!  
  
I followed the story, blushing like mad when it came time for Jesse to pick me up and carry me to the bed. Ah! I loved being in his big strong arms. It was so awesome!!!  
  
And again, I prayed I wouldn't wake up in my body whenever I fell asleep.  
  
And of course, I did. There was no bouncing back and forth. It was a really good dream...But it couldn't have been a dream! It couldn't have!  
  
I picked up "Haunted" and flipped to the chapter where Suze makes out with Paul. I could still feel his lips on mine, I swear...I started reading. I gasped when I saw new printing...  
  
"In the heat of the moment, I flung my free arm around Paul's neck. I know, I know, it's so not cool of me to do that, especially when I'm madly in love with Jesse. That's just how Paul's kisses made me feel...Like I'd do anything to get just one more kiss. And then I fling my arm around him and kiss him some more."  
  
OH SHIT!  
  
I changed the book! This can't be good!!!  
  
When the power came back on, I got online and started to check websites. I'd also inadvertantly changed the "When Lightning Strikes" print too, but only a little bit. The part I'd come in on wasn't distinctly in the book, so I didn't screw it up as bad. I checked websites, and no one seemed to notice. I think I was the only one who realized what had happened.  
  


Ok, so yeah...I got bored....


End file.
